PePe Waccabrada
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | poprzednia przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | atrybut = „'L'” - „'The Love'”Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strona 15 | zawód = | poprzedni zawód = Sternritter | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = Sternritter | partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa Manipulacja zadurzeniem | debiut w mandze = Tom 57, Rozdział 500 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} jest Quincy należącym do grupy Wandenreich, w oddziale Sternritter. Jest oznaczony literą „'L'” – „'The Love'”. Wygląd Jest sporym, ciemnoskórym, łysym mężczyzną o czarnych paznokciach oraz długiej, jasnej brodzie, układającej się w kształt odwróconej litery "V". Nosi ciemne okulary, biały podkoszulek, długą pelerynę z odstającym kołnierzem, szelki oraz szpiczaste buty. Zazwyczaj porusza się dzięki lewitującemu dyskowi. Osobowość Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po otrzymaniu rozkazów od Yhwacha, PePe, podobnie jak inni Sternritterzy zjawia się przed Bramą Słońca, spod której wojska Wandenreich wyruszają do Seireitei, w celu całkowitego zniszczenia Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 480, strony 1-3 Niedługo po przybyciu, cały oddział tworzy filary niebieskiego ognia, będące zwiastunem zbliżających się potyczek z Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 16-19 Podczas gry chaos i całkowite zniszczenie zaczęły już całkowicie ogarniać najechany teren, PePe chichocze do siebie, oglądając jak Jidanbō Ikkanzaka przebija się przez ściany budynków Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 500, strona 12 Jakiś czas później, Sternritter, podobnie jak wszyscy inni członkowie Wandenreich, jest obecny podczas ceremonii ogłoszenia Uryū Ishidy nowym następcą Yhwacha. Po zakończeniu uroczystości, kiedy Askin Nakk Le Vaar wtrąca się w gorejącą dyskusję między Haschwalthem a Bazz-B, Sternritter „'D'” uspokaja gotowych do walki między sobą Quincy, szybko wskazując im obecność "podglądacza, mającego na nich oko". Wówczas PePe, który do tej pory nie ingerował w sytuację, a jedynie wystawiał laskę w stronę pozostałych obecnych, śmieje się do siebie pod nosem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 14 thumb|left|190px|PePe spogląda na sprowadzony przez Thoumeauxa meteoryt W trakcie walki Zarakiego ze Sternritterem „'V'”, Gremmy Thoumeauxem, PePe pojawia się dość niespodziewanie, kiedy to dołącza do oglądającego potyczkę z bezpiecznej odległości, delektującego się drugim śniadaniem Askina. Na jego monolog dotyczący Thoumeauxa, odpowiada, że Jego Wysokość powinien zgładzić żyjącą w Sternritterze bestię. Le Vaar spokojnie odpiera, że "przygarnął kocioł garnkowi", jednak rozpromieniony PePe nie przejmuje się krytyką, a wręcz odrzuca, iż Askin jest ostatnią osobą, która powinna mówić coś takiego. W tym momencie Sternritter „'D'” usiłuje się oddalić, jednak zostaje zatrzymany przez PePe pytaniem, dokąd się wybiera. Askin rozkładając bezradnie ramiona odpowiada, że wolałby nie zostać zauważony próżnujący, tym bardziej w obliczu "kataklizmu Gremmy'ego". Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna przyznaje słuszność takiemu działaniu, za dodatkowy powód podając jeszcze fakt, że nawet tak duża odległość nie chroni ich w pełni przed ewentualnym atakiem jasnowłosego Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 575, strony 2-4 Wkrótce potem spogląda na przyzwany przez Gremmy'ego ogromny meteor, który zmierza na Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 577, strona 2 thumb|right|190px|Sternritterzy ruszają na Shinigami Parę chwil po tym, jak Bazz-B zestrzeliwuje swoim Burner Finger 1 walczące z Ichigo Candice Catnipp, Liltotto Lamperd, Giselle Gewelle oraz Meninas McAllon, PePe przybywa w towarzystwie Roberta Accutrone'a oraz NaNaNa Najahkoopa, aby także stawić czoła Kurosakiemu, choćby i w pojedynku ośmioro na jednego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 13-15 Gdy Przedstawiciel Shinigami rusza na Yhwacha, PePe zostaje zatrzymany przez posiłki w postaci kolejnych przedstawicieli Gotei 13Manga Bleach Rozdział 585, strony 15-17; szybko dochodzi do starcia między przedstawicielami obu obozów. Ciekawym jednak jest fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do pozostałej siódemki Quincy, PePe wydaje się nie aktywować Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 6-7 [[Plik:R594 Meninas trafiona The Love.png|thumb|left|190px|McAllon pada ofiarą "The Love"]] Kiedy zostają rozdzieleni, PePe używa swej mocy, by Shūhei Hisagi walczył dla niego. Wicekapitan atakuje Byakuyę Kuchiki, a Waccabrada pojawia się i tłumaczy swoją moc. Układa dłonie w serce oznajmiając, iż Sternritter „'L'” dzieli się swoją miłością. Gdy serce zaczyna świecić, Liltotto uchyla się, lecz serduszko pojawia się na twarzy Meninas. Dziewczyna z rozanielonym wzrokiem wypowiada jego imię i uderza koleżankę. PePe woła, że nawet jeśli tak go kochają, nie muszą się o niego bić, choć jeśli wszyscy zginą, to jemu przypadnie cała chwała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 594, strony 12-17 Zaczyna mówić o miłości, jako przyczynie wszystkich konfliktów. Mówi o miłości do żony, dziecka, rodziców, przyjaciela, boga, a nawet rzeczy materialnych i woła, że bez miłości nie ma waśni. Byakuya, który w tym czasie powalił Hisagiego, pyta go, czy skończył już swe przemówienie. Kapitan podsumowuje, że jego moc polega na przejęciu nad kimś kontroli, wobec czego zabicie jego powinno odciąć sznurki marionetek. PePe powtarza, że Kuchiki jest naprawdę straszny i wystrzeliwuje swe serca. Choć Shinigami unika ich i stwierdza, że moc nie działa na rzeczy, które serca nie posiadają, jeden z ataków przecina swym Zanpakutō. PePe potwierdza jego słowa, ale pyta, dlaczego wobec tego przeciął jego atak mieczem; Senbonzakura zwraca się przeciw Byakuyi. Waccabrada wyjawia, że wie, iż Zanpakutō posiadają duszę – to dlatego wcześniej nie skradł żadnego Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 595, strony 1-8 Choć Kuchiki bez wahania odrzuca Senbonzakurę, z gruzów wyciąga ją Hisagi. PePe mówi, że teraz zakochany w nim miecz będzie dzierżony przez Shinigami, który także go kocha. Wyjaśnia, że nie ważne ile razy pokona on Hisagiego, będzie on wracał dzięki miłości. Gdy Shūhei zajmuje Byakuyę walką, PePe pojawia się za kapitanem, trafiając go za pomocą Love Kiss. Nie przynosi to jednak rezultatu. Waccabrada pyta, czy serce kapitana naprawdę jest wyzute z uczuć, po czym uwalnia Quincy: Vollständig, Gudoero. Przebija Byakuyę za pomocą Love Rope, a z gardła wyjmuje łuk. Gdy wymierza strzałę i woła, że to miłość, raptem otrzymuje kopniaka i odlatuje w tył. Jak się okazuje, za ciosem stoi przemieniony w zombie Kensei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 595, strony 9-17 thumb|right|190px|Liltotto staje nad Waccabradą Kiedy do Byakuyi dołącza Mayuri, który tłumaczy co zaszło z zombie Giselle, Waccabrada z ukrycia naznacza Kenseia symbolem. Śmieje się, ponieważ nawet zombie nie oprą się jego mocy, a w przeszłości zauroczył niezliczoną ilość trupów Giselle. Zaraz po tym Kensei zagłębia pięść w jego twarzy, a Kurotsuchi zdradza, iż jego zombie nie znają sensu miłości. PePe jest przerażony, kiedy Kensei używa Sandbag Beat i zasypuje go gradem ciosów. Poobijany mężczyzna upada; pomstuje na nieczułych drani, kiedy nagle za nim pojawia się Liltotto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 596, strony 13-17 Jest przerażony widokiem Liltotto. Nieszczerze mówi, że cieszy się, że nic jej nie jest, ale jednocześnie odsuwa się. Liltotto stwierdza, że PePe starał się je zabić. Oznajmia, iż musi ponieść tego konsekwencje, a jej szczęka rozciąga się. Choć mężczyzna błaga o wybaczenie, Sternritter „'G'” zaciska na nim swe zęby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 597, strony 1-4 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Lewitujący kosz i laska PePe :Manga Bleach; Tom 66, strona 78 PePe nosi ze sobą długą, skręconą laskę, na szczycie której umieszczona jest ozdobiona skrzydłami gałka z okiem na środku. Wewnątrz gałki znajduje się jego Krzyż Quincy. Lewitujący kosz: PePe porusza się przy pomocy unoszącego się nad ziemią dysku, którego podstawa przypomina pleciony kosz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 575, strona 3 Moce i umiejętności [[Plik:595The Love.png|thumb|right|190px|PePe używa The Love.]] |ai ravu|Po japońsku i angielsku "Miłość"}}: Waccabrada potrafi wystrzelić spomiędzy dłoni przypominające serca pociski. Trafiona nimi osoba nie tylko zakochuje się w PePe, ale także popada w absolutną obsesję na punkcie jego osoby, w skutek czego jest w stanie wykonać każde jego polecenie, włączając w to przypuszczenie ataku na własnych sprzymierzeńców, podejmowanie walki z przeciwnikami zupełnie innego poziomu oraz kontynuowanie starcia pomimo skrajnego wyczerpania. Umiejętność ta potrafi wywrzeć wpływ również na Zanpakutō, jednak staje się bezużyteczna w przypadku trafienia budynku lub istoty nierozumiejącej pojęcia miłości. * : Ułożywszy dłonie w kształt przypominający serce, PePe jest w stanie wystrzelić spomiędzy nich większą wersję miotanych przez siebie pocisków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 595, strony 11-12 Manipulacja i absorpcja Reishi: Jako Quincy, podstawową metodą walki PePe jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strona 3 W środowisku, w którym gęstość Reishi jest duża, jak w Soul Society czy Hueco Mundo, przychodzi mu to z większą łatwością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 11 * Praktykant Hirenkyaku: PePe osiągnął wystarczający poziom w używaniu Hirenkyaku, aby móc zajść od tyłu zajętego walką z Shūheiem Hisagim mistrza Shunpo, Byakuyę Kuchiki. Wysoka moc duchowa: Moc duchowa Pepe jest porównywalna lub większa od Shinigami klasy kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 5 Broń duchowa |hairihhi bōgun|po niemiecku i japońsku „''Święty Łuk''”}}: * |hairihhi bufairu|po niemiecku "Święta Strzała", a japońsku "Święta Strzała Zniszczenia"}}: Quincy: Vollständig [[Plik:R595 Gudoero.png|190px|thumb|right|'Gudoero']] |kami no seiai gudoero|po japońsku "Seksualność Boża"}}: * Lot: * : Odniesienia Nawigacja en:PePe Waccabrada ru:ПеПе Ваккабрада de:PePe Waccabrada fr:Pépé Waccabrada es:PePe Waccabrada id:PePe Waccabrada pt-br:PePe Waccabrada Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Sternritter Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko manga